


August

by TheHeartOfTheStar



Series: You take my body, I give you heat [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queen and BoRhap Writer's Den prompt fills, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, TayTay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/pseuds/TheHeartOfTheStar
Summary: A collection of short smutty drabbles, filling one-word prompts.Chapter 1: (Un)doneChapter 2: FireChapter 3: DramaticChapter 4: WasteChapter 5: Stop time





	1. (Un)done

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies! These started as silly little things to fill single-word prompts. I've had lots of fun writing them, and now I've decided to post them because why not. 
> 
> I want to thank the gorgeous Jessahmewren for her prompts, and the members of the Writer's Den for their awesome support.

"Do you think you can take my whole hand, baby?" he asked, breaking the soft kiss. Roger's pupils were blown wide, his cheeks flushed deep, lips red and swollen after biting them to try and be quiet.

The drummer nodded frantically. Roger was on his hands and knees, shaking so bad John almost let him down. 

"I need words, love" John said in that sweet and steady voice that could make Roger come undone every time. 

"Yes, yes, John- please, I need it. Please, please, I need it" Roger's voice was quivering. John licked his lips at his boyfriend's flushed skin. 

"Oh, do you, now?" Deaky purred, lubing up his fingers. He pressed three inside the drummer at once, and Roger whined brokenly, fresh tears on his cheeks. "You are so good, such a perfect boy for me. Taking it so well" John bent down to leave a butterfly kiss on Roger's lower back. The drummer whimpered and spread his legs further apart. "I'm going to wreck you"


	2. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should check out Catnip's work, because everyone needs some TayTay in their lives

Roger was aware they were just a few meters away from the others, and these walls weren't particularly thick. At Crystal's next forceful thrust, he bit his cheek hard and squeezed his eyes to keep from screaming.

"Oh, yeah, you love it, don't you? You love to have my big, fat cock splitting you open. You are gagging for it all day" Crystal's voice was pitched low, almost growling in his ear, and it made Roger's skin light up on fire.

They were in the bathroom of the studio, where a quick smoke had turned into a heated make-out session had turned into a quickie.

Crystal lifted one of Roger's legs over the sink to open him further and the new angle had the drummer scrapping at the tiles.  
Crystal was hitting his prostate right on, and he wasn't being gentle about it. That was alright, Roger had always been turned on by being made to take it.

"You walk in this morning, wearing that shirt- I almost bend you over the controls right in front of everyone. I bet you'd want that. Tonight I'm gonna get you on your knees and shove my dick down your throat until you cry."

Roger managed to choke on the desperate whine that almost got out of his throat. God, he couldn't _wait_.


	3. Dramatic

Yanking Roger's hair, he forced the drummer's head closer, getting a whimper out of the blond. Crystal groaned when he felt his throat frantically clench around his dick.

"Yes, baby- your mouth feels so good. You were made for it, made to take my cock" Crystal grunted, holding the drummer's head deep for a few seconds. He pulled back, and Roger gasped desperately for air. But Crystal wasn't letting him away for long, immediately smashing Roger's mouth against his balls.

"Suck them nice, love, just like that" Crystal growled, loving the image of Roger Taylor on his knees, mouth red and so very wet, Crystal's dick smearing precum and saliva all over his face as Roger mouthed his balls, whining loudly.

"Such talented mouth, should be used all the time. You'd want that, too, wouldn't you? You want to be taken" Crystal pushed his dick back in, bobbing Roger's head forcefully, hitting the back of his throat, then pushing harder to rest there. Tears were running down Roger's face, and he was moaning brokenly. "Getting fucked earlier wasn't enough, you need me to give it to you hard every time- ah, fuck, Rog"

Thrusting hard one last time, he let the drummer back, who coughed dramatically, still weeping. Roger licked his lips and looked up at him, eyes glazed over. Crystal groaned.

"So good for me, baby."


	4. Waste

John wasn't entirely sure how their usual bickering had turned into this, and why today had been different than the thousand other times he and Brian fought. Though John wasn't really complaining.

He wasted no time in sneaking his hands in Brian's pants, getting a broken moan in return. The guitarist yanked his head to one side to bite his neck roughly.

"Lube" panted John, squeezing Brian's cock before grabbing his bony hips roughly and pushing him on one of the beds.

"Side pocket, red bag" Brian answered, pulling his shirt off in quick movements.

"Easy access, I see. Were you planning for this to happen?" snorted John, opening the bottle and squirting some on his fingers. He pushed Brian's legs apart roughly.

Brian frowned and opened his mouth to shoot a nasty reply. Deaky pressed a finger against his rim, effectively cutting him off.

"Oh, sorry, were you going to say anything?" John laughed throatily, feeling even more aroused at finally making Brian shut up. The guitarist gave him a murderous look, making an affronted sound.

"You're such a-" the guitarist started, and John slipped a finger inside his tight heat. Brian threw his head back and moaned.


	5. Stop time

It were times like these, with Freddie under him, spread wide open on his cock, cheekbones flushed deep, hair a mess, lips sinfully bitten, eyes threateningly bright, that Brian wished he could stop time.

"Brian, please-" Fred panted brokenly.

They were in a hotel room and the mostly closed curtains let some sharp lines of street light in. It made Freddie's body look like a painting, all sharp angles and dramatic shadows.

"Bri, don't be a fucking tease, please, please, fuck me-" Fred almost wept, trying to get Brian moving, fighting against the guitarist's tight grip holding his wrists above his head.   
Brian all but stilled, drinking in the sight. Fred was so beautiful it made his mouth dry.

"I need to get the camera" Brian rasped out, and the singer opened his eyes wide.

"-are you fucking joking? You need a camera _now_? When you're balls deep inside of me?" Fred shrieked in incredulity, voice broken and uneven. Brian licked his lips, looking over his shoulder to his baggage by the door. His hips moved slightly, and Freddie moaned, but when he looked back down at the singer Freddie was frowning thunderously. "Brian May, don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare pull out after you've been-"

Freddie's whine when he scrambled out of bed was extremely high, but Brian needed this. He needed to be able to hold on.


	6. Blush

"Brian, fuck, it's too slow!" Roger yelled, and the guitarist could see his anger flushed face. He knew it was slow. The band knew he wasn't really into it today. Any other day, they could cut him some slack. Shitty days happened, they all knew that. But Brian was seriously falling behind, and Roger would not take any shit today.

"Yeah, again, I can be good, I'll- I'll do better" Brian said, and winced internally at his phrasing. He heard a faint snort somewhere behind the drums. Still, he knew it wasn't Roger who had made the sound, if his thunderous frown was anything to go by.

They played again, but Brian just couldn't keep up. Roger threw a drumstick at his head and stormed off. Risking a glance at his other bandmates, Brian could see the barely hidden pissed looks. Sighing, he went to splash some cold water in his face, in the off-hope he would be little more clearminded afterward. 

"Distracted today, are we?" Crystal's low tone sent shivers down his spine and made him blush brightly. The tech came up to stand right behind him. Brian splashed some more water, feeling the wandering hand over his butt, pressing the plug down. The guitarist almost couldn't hold the whimper in, feeling his mind slip a bit further under. This was going to be the longest rehearsal of his life.


End file.
